Midnight's Angel
by Chubby Bunny the III
Summary: Edwards thoughts the first time he watches Bella sleep. "Bella was his drug and he feared that without it he would disappear and cease to be Edward. An Edward without his Bella was fast becoming a shell of nothing."


Midnight's Angel

~.~.~.~.~

In all regards I should not have been here. Not at all.

But no matter how hard I've told myself this, I just couldn't stop myself from coming.

Coming to see this girl draped in her covers softly murmuring in her sleep. He didn't get it.

Yet something about this girl called out to him and he was helpless to ignore it.

Standing above her he didn't see anything special about this girl. There was the fact that he could not read her mind. It was a frustrating fact but yet in a way he also liked it. In fact there was nothing he didn't like about this girl. Except for the fact that she asked way to many questions.

It was wrong his feeling for this girl. In fact he didn't even know half the feelings he had around this girl. Some were normal and others were way to complex for him to try to understand. He found himself scared yet happy every time he was around her. Yet he kind of also liked that too.

He took his hand and brushed some of the girl's hair out from her face. Her face was so innocent and her hair was so silky.

From the thoughts of the students in school she was from Arizona. He found it strange that she was so white almost like a…

Edward let out a sigh as he retracted his hand from Bella's forehead and gently laid it by his side. He didn't even want to think about it. It was a taboo subject and it felt wrong to think mush less talk about it in front or about Bella. His Bella shouldn't and wouldn't become a monster. He wouldn't allow it. No matter what Alice had seen.

This angel in front of him couldn't become a monster and be condemned to hell.

And at the moment just watching her was enough. She was the most gorgeous person in his world. And at this exact minute that's all he needed.

How this small clumsy human caught his attention he would never know. He had been alive for so long and seen many different people but never had he seen someone as beautiful as his Bella or someone who smelled half as good.

As strange as it was he couldn't stop staring at her just as he couldn't stop his own fascination with her. There was something about her that pulled him into her path again and again. And it wasn't her looks it was just…well her.

It was her smile and her innocence that drew him to come and see her at these late times in the night. To watch her as she slept and at times talk in her sleep. She was all he wanted all he needed. And he didn't understand it. He didn't want to. He was frightened that if he began to understand than the feelings would go away and he'd loose these emotions.

Ever since she arrived he started to have feelings he could only have when he was a human. Human instinct is what he believed it to be and when ever he was around this girl they doubled. Sitting close to her in class he wanted to stare at her as she twirled her hair around her fingers. And when she tried to hide her face from his view when she dropped her head as if making a curtain with her hair all he wanted to do was take his hand and brush the hair away and place it behind her ear.

When he was standing really close and breathing in her scent he wanted to hold her close but lost the nerve. He wanted her to talk just so he could hear her voice. These human instincts were messing with his head and made him feel for one of the first times in his life as if he was the 17 year old boy that he looked like.

He'd never felt so young in his life, he'd never wanted something so much in his life. Bella was his drug and he feared that without it he would disappear and cease to be Edward. An Edward without his Bella was fast becoming a shell of nothing.

He used to dream of finding someone to love but that had been a time long ago, in another life, in the human life. And now that he'd found that someone he was so terrified. And it's not just being scared of the fact that he'll loose control and kill the one person he truly cared about.

He found himself fearing that she wouldn't love him back. In fact that fear of not being loved by her was slowly eating him up alive. To a point that if he didn't know soon he would likely say or do something stupid. Already he was becoming a stalked. Just look at him he was becoming a stalker sneaking into her bedroom at night, just for this emotion of love. Just so he could tell weather or not she loved him, if only a little bit. Stupid. How could she love a monster like him anyways?

He'd never seen such truth in Beauty and Beast until this point right here. Yes, there truly was no point of him coming here. A Demon should not watch over the angel as she sleeps. Although his head ran in many circles it always came back to this point.

That he was a Demon and Bella was the angel. The demon should not look upon the angel, for the angel is too pure and innocent to be burned with the evil of the demon. And yet the Demon can not look away. For it fears that if he does not get a glance of his angel that he will wither up and die and the angel will be left with no one to protect her from the evil that surrounds her…evil like him.

Yes he was the Demon who could not look away from the angel. And it always brought him right back to this point. The demon loves the angel to much to not see her even from afar.

But lately he couldn't even stand from afar and that was the reason he was here right now. He had to look at her to touch her to make sure that she was fine.

Edward slowly mad his way back to the window that he had come from as the sun slowly made it's own away above the horizon only to get swallowed up by looming clouds. It was time to leave before she woke up and saw him.

After all he came here at night to see her and protect her from things like him. And he would, with his dying breath protect Bella as best as he could.

And he would keep coming in the late night to watch over Bella, and leave in the early morning before she woke up.

Because this was the only time he could see his angel up close.

The only time he could see the angel that he had come to love in such a short time.

Because even for a little while she was his.

She was his mid-night angel.

And that is all he needed to keep him going. All he wanted.

And all he would allow himself to take.

~.~.~.~

**A/N** This is more of a drabble than anything else. But I had this idea and it wouldn't go away till I typed it down. This story was written at 3:00 in the morning since it seems to be the only time slot I can find to write, before exhaustion takes over. So tell me what you think. Yes I know it isn't that good but I want to hear you say it!


End file.
